


[Podfic] Beside You In Time

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Acknowledgement of Past Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Disassembled, Civil War (Marvel), Dark, Emphatically Not a Death Fic, Established Relationship, Extremis (Marvel), Fix-It, IMv3, IMv4, Infinity (Marvel), Infinity Gems, M/M, New Avengers v2, Not Fluff, Not Happy, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Rumiko Fallout, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hickmanvengers, multiple Steves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: The world is ending: Tony is evil, Steve is old. So there's nothing to stop him from making the (terrible) decision to travel back in time in a last-ditch effort to spare them both: by killing Tony's past self to spare them both from ending up where they've ended up. The Universe has other plans. An honest-to-god fix-it for Superior Iron Man, Hickman's entire run, and pretty much everything since Tony decided it was a good idea to take Extremis way back in 2005.Canon-divergent from Avengers #44.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Beside You In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beside You In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090747) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



**Text:** [Beside You In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090747)

 **Author:** [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar)

 **Reader:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart)

 **Total Length:** 03:42:04

**Stream (or download) on Dropbox:**

**Download on Google Drive:  
** N. Meanum (00:05:07): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bx4WSBqxBmkd7L3vaNsjrCrYBBJEbjlx)  
I. Atonement (00:10:28): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13cr_-0x4cj2XvMeWL1-eElYVBIlHizF-)  
II. Revisionist History (00:12:41): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d-Dw9cPG1aKGF5IX7dYaH5YkKsX7wGOv)  
III. Private Traps (00:12:51): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TuEJiRyja_7dPpSiqSwGkDzg41cZ9Vig)  
IV. Casulties of War (00:04:11): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LCAnE62BWmcVKsg_9hiGPmyZaQSAo8GK)  
V. Settlement (00:01:55): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RPnQsn8PGajdQG2vNp734uuNuEG4PUXu)  
VI. Deadalus (00:04:41): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KD5cgZibyMKwVYpYDt1hpH3tHbA7_OG-)  
VII. A Host of Low Truths (00:29:27): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aBsqFG4BGUINZ7TzYSr4xvhFcg0OiJ2D)  
VIII. Arbiter (00:08:58): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b7l5YpYorlAsLWKmFAYWxChHRYnEKnrS)  
IX. Undercurrent (00:02:23): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11F5w8AwJ4_thzC2ddaFAH4v0N_HFGth6)  
X. Higher Ground (00:11:12): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zj_BzrwQMNCkkBUHy92qjNLT0zyERfSS)  
XI. What is and What Should Never be (00:25:23): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18LE58q092X-kJnARFkIcgZP5tzEh5gLS)  
XII. Downstream (00:00:36): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HfqQXZZ2dx3_HNRE74MON1q6vjfrnVZD)  
XIII. Bedrock (00:11:12): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tSV0Q1fm1yhZwuslAbd63JbicNTtuyRJ)  
XIV. Detour (00:29:34): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1whhgzd1mgyMUPmY55O-RcUmXQ_bsjiIy)  
XV. Deluge (00:01:31): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UNuISgISoUv1eu3w-aHhubd7UtOm3jDy)  
XVI. Confluence (00:12:35): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xeNEiYfN1BaDP5WaqYHP8-Xkg2hLR0EE)  
XVII. Turbine (00:03:15): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yAALsuVfqG7hUdtaKa7rmY9ELOS5vOKh)  
XVIII. The Shape of Things to Come (00:26:48): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TBrmr11kU8-KVchSu5AgZfN-4MT2m2yf)  
XIX. Fulcrum (00:06:36): [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vpOfdb442cm5RH2z1msA_0dOFziOEOCj)


End file.
